1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus for ophthalmological operation and, more particularly, to an operation apparatus of the type which guides a laser beam to a slit lamp microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laser apparatus for ophthalmological operation which guides a laser beam to a slit lamp microscope, has a structure in which a sliding mechanism includes a base which is securely fixed on a mount table, to thereby allow the slit lamp microscope to move back and forth and to the left and right on the base. When a small-sized laser light source such as a semiconductor laser or a mini YAG laser can be acquired, the laser light source is directly incorporated in a housing of the slit lamp microscope. Further, a power source is fixed under the mount table. One example of such apparatus has an outer appearance shown in FIG. 8.
In the case of the above-described apparatus, wheels are provided on the mount table, and consequently, there is no particular trouble in moving the apparatus in a small area. However, it is inconvenient to move the apparatus between places at a considerably long distance. Especially when the apparatus must be carried by stairs, much labor is required, and also, it is rather dangerous for persons to carry the apparatus.